Tradición
by Uzuki.Uzumaki.Hyperactive X'D
Summary: ...es solo una simple tradición navideña, que ellos deben cumplir...


**Hola queridos lectores! **

**disculpen mi desaparicion **

**pero se me perdio la inspiracion por un buen tiempo**

**y esto se me ocurrio cuando vi esa plantita linda w**

**bueno espero que lo disfruten y... Naruto ni sus personaje me pertenesen, le pertenesen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

Aclaratoria: Aqui los akatsukis no llevan su uniforme, llevan ropas navideñas como sueteres o bufandas, Kakuzu no lleva su mascara, Hidan no lleva su guadaña, Deidara se suelta el cabello, Sasori no esta en Hiruko, ect.**

* * *

Tradición

"_Estúpida tradición..." _fue lo primero que pensó un religioso de cabello blanco; no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese sitio, debajo de... _eso_, según él, una maldita planta de una estúpida época. Ahora estaba ahí parado debajo de ella, y lo peor, con su compañero de equipo y el líder obligándolos a seguir esa estúpida tradición, que para él, no tenía nada que ver con sus creencias religiosas y ningún otro tipo de creencia.

-Vamos chicos, no tiene nada de malo -comento la única chica de la organización, Konan- es solo una tradición

-¿Nada...de malo?... ¿¡Nada de malo! –grito furioso el tesorero de la organización- ¡Me debo besar con...¡ESO!- grito apuntando a Hidan-

-¡ESO TU ABUELA! ¡Ni que yo estuviera muy contento con esto!-

-Por dios... líder has algo...-suplico el pelirrojo, masajeándose las sienes, sentado en el sofá acompañado por su alumno-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto el portador del Rin'negancomo si nada pasara-

-Porque tú eres quien los está obligando a seguir la tradición, un- argumento el rubio- además, a mi danna ya le duele la cabeza –dijo preocupado abrazando a su maestro, llevando la cabeza del pelirrojo hasta su pecho y acariciando sus rojos cabellos-

-mmm...-dijo Sasori cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de lado-

-¿¡Y QUIEREN QUE TERMINEMOS ASÍ!- grito Hidan mirando la escena asqueado por tanto... amor- ¡NI POR TODO EL DINERO DEL MUNDO!-

-¡ACEPTO!- grito abrazando a hidan, muy fuerte- ¿¡Donde esta mi dinero!-

-¡QUE ASCO! ¡SUÉLTAME!- grito mientras forcejeaba- ¡Es una maldita metáfora!-

-¡AAH!- dijo soltándolo-

-Ya acaben con esto de una buena vez...- ordeno el Uchiha saliendo de la cocina con un plato de dangos-

-Si no... se van a quedar ahí parados hasta que lo hagan- menciono Kisame burlonamente, mientras le quitaba un dango a Itachi, recibiendo una mirada asesina de este- están buenos, Itachi-

Lo único que hicieron ambos inmortales fue darse la espalda mutuamente.

-¡Tobi sabe cómo solucionarlo!- grito emocionado- nee... Hidan-san... Kakuzu-san... si se besan debajo de la plantita, Tobi le dará a Hidan-san una biblia nueva de Jashin-sama, y Kakuzu-san, Tobi le dará todo el dinero que a ahorrado Deidara-sempai desde que llego a la organización-

Ambos sabían algo, y ese algo, les convenía mutuamente...Hidan, sabía que necesitaba una nueva biblia y kakuzu, sabía que Deidara había ahorrado MUCHO dinero... sin pensarlo ambos se voltearon y se besaron apasionadamente, luego de un tiempo, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y volver a besarse.

-Valla... si que tenían ganas de hacerlo...-dijo Sasori viendo la escena-

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo...-dijo seductoramente Deidara y con una sonrisa picara-

-Si tú dices...- sonrió acercándose a su rubio-

-¡LISTO!- gritaron ambos inmortales rompiendo el lindo momento artístico-¡QUIERO MI DINERO/BIBLIA!-

-Tobi solo lo dijo para que lo hicieran, idiotas... además, Deidara no tiene dinero, lo gasto todo hace una semana organizando el cumpleaños de Sasori- dijo el Uchiha sonriendo de lado levemente por la idiotez de sus compañeros- y Hidan... Tobi jamás podría conseguir esa biblia tuya... es muy tonto-

-¿¡QUÉ! – Gritaron ambos muy molestos viendo a Tobi-

-jejeje- rio nervioso Tobi-

-oh vamos... ¿me van a decir que no les gusto?- pregunto el líder con una sonrisa picara-

-¡CALLATE!- gritaron ambos sonrojándose al instante-

-¿ven? Mientras más se niegan y se molestan es porque si les gusto y no lo quieren admitir... ambos saben que se aman- razono Konan-

Ambos se quedaron callados, muy sonrojados y mirando a otro lado.

-Kakuzu...-susurro hidan- ...t-te quiero- susurro un poco más fuerte, como para que su compañero lo escuchara-

-Hidan...yo... también t-te q-quiero- dijo mas rojo que el cabello de Sasori-

Ambos se voltearon y se vieron a los ojos, luego, sin decir nada salieron de la guarida, dejando a todos muy confundidos.

-y... ¿ahora?- pregunto Kisame-

-no lo sé, es navidad, está nevando, hay...muérdago –dijo la peliazul sonriendo pícaramente y mirando directo al pelinaranja, haciendo que este se sonrojara al instante-

* * *

**Siendo sincera... no me gusto el final :/**

**Pero si a ustedes si... GRACIAS!**

**Bueno... se aceptan ayudas, criticas, alagos, y...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**dejenme de regalito un lindo review**

**CHAU!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
